Amor Asqueroso y Glamuroso
Love is Dirty and Glamorous '''ó '''Amor Asqueroso y Glamuroso '''es el quinto episodio de la quinta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y el octogésimo tercer episodio de la serie en general. Se estreno el 14 de diciembre de 2018, como parte del evento "#FairyBoom5'", donde fueron emitidos los primeros cinco episodios de la temporada, siendo el último de dicho evento. Sinopsis Al creer que es muy solitario, Timmy y sus amigos deciden ayudar a Chester a encontrar el amor verdadero. Trama ''El episodio comienza con una tarde en la casa de los Turner, donde se oyen risas de Timmy y sus amigos. Se pasa a la sala de estar, donde estan ellos sentados en los sofas, mientras tenian botellas de refresco en mano. Timmy: 'Es increíble que hayan querido venir a esta pijamada chicos '''Sanjay: '''Bueno, siempre y cuando haya diversión por montones hasta la medianoche, ''(salta felizmente alzando los brazos) ¡estamos contigo Timothy! 'Elmer: '''Especialmente porque tu mamá prometio que hoy iba a ver un buffet delicioso... ''En eso el ambiente se torna rosado, mientras Elmer queda con ojos de corazón. 'Elmer: '''Ahhh, con lo tanto que me gusta... ''A.J. interrumpe su momento "romántico", dirigiéndole la palabra. 'A.J.: '¿El buffet? El ambiente rosado se rompe como un espejo, desapareciendo. Elmer mira desafiadamente a A.J. 'Elmer: '¡Sí, el buffet, ¿de que crees que hablaba?! 'A.J. (encogiendo los hombros): '''De nada... ''A.J. se aleja mientras se rie sospechosamente, dejando a Elmer disgustado. 'Timmy: '''Hablando de cosas que nos gustan, ¿tienen pensado que hacer en nuestra pijamada? ''Chester salta del sofa en el que esta sentado felizmente. 'Chester: '¡Guerra de bolas de agua! Chester cae en el sofa limpiamente 'A.J.: '¿Guerra de bolas de agua?, por favor Chester, la última vez que lo hicimos nos enfermamos de gripe y no pudimos ir a la escuela en un mes. En eso todos, menos A.J., suspiran de satisfacción alegremente. 'Timmy, Chester, Elmer y Sanjay (suspirando): '''Ahhhh, eso si estuvo hermoso ''A.J. queda con cara indiferente, para después sonreir confiadamente y mirar a sus amigos. 'A.J.: '''En mi caso me gustaría una lectura entre todos donde cada uno exprese su cualidad que lo haga ir mas allá de sus faren... ''Todos le interrumpen gritándole y poniéndole pulgar abajo. 'Timmy, Chester, Elmer y Sanjay: '¡Aburrido! 'Sanjay: '¿Que tal si pensamos en que es lo que mas queremos en el mundo?, por ejemplo yo pido tener una colección de ponis. Sanjay se emociona mientras dice eso, pero en eso ve que todos lo miran con una cara extrañada, lo que hace que se sonroje. 'Sanjay: '''Para mi hermanita...en cuanto la tenga '''Elmer: '¿Pues saben que quiero yo?... Elmer salta en un fondo amarillo, con los brazos alzados. 'Elmer: '¡Una contienda donde enfrentemos a nuestros enemigos jurados en un mundo en 8 bits donde todo sea estético y emocionante! Elmente empieza a hacer movimientos de karate y kung-fu en ese fondo, hasta que cae limpiamente en su sofa. 'Timmy: '¿Hablas de jugar videojuegos hasta la medianoche? 'Elmer: '''Sí... ''Elmer sonrie nerviosamente. En eso Cosmo y Wanda aparecen como la botella y tapa del refresco de Timmy. 'Wanda: '''No creo que jugar videojuegos hasta la medianoche sea buena idea Timmy, recuerda los peligros que abundan al hacer esa acción. '''Cosmo: '''Los cuales son perder ante un oponente fuerte, caer en un foso de lava, conseguir una vida falsa, oh, y conseguir también el telefono de alguien que te gusta pero que resulta ser tu peor enemiga. '''Wanda: '¿Eso último que tiene que ver con videojuegos? 'Cosmo: '''No lo sé, pero es lo que me enseñó mi madre cuando tenía 13, por eso nunca volví a hablar con ninguna otra chica que no fueras tú. ''Wanda voltea los ojos indiferente. Timmy sonrie confiadamente, para dirigirse a Elmer. 'Timmy: '''Claro, ¿porque no? ''Elmer sonrie, al mismo tiempo que Sanjay. Chester salta felizmente, mientras A.J. estaba en brazos cruzados con una mirada disgustada. 'Chester: '¡Sí, noche de videojuegos! 'A.J. (sarcasmo): '''Grandioso ''En eso se oyen unas risas burloneas que alertan a los 5 amigos. 'Elmer: '¿Y esas risas burlonas? 'A.J. (con una mirada desconfiada): '¿Que suenan bastante burlonas? 'Sanjay (señalando): '''Viene de afuera ''Los 5 amigos se levantan de los sofas y corren a la ventana de la sala de la casa, pegándose a esta misma, para después ver que se trataba de Véronica, quien estaba caminando cerca de la casa de Timmy. 'Véronica: '''Hola tontos, ¿no los preocupe con mis risas burlonas verdad?, jajajajajajajajaaa ''Véronica se va satisfecha por su acción. Timmy, A.J., Elmer y Sanjay muestran miradas de enfado al verla. 'Timmy: '''Aggg, Véronica '''A.J.: '''Y pensar que es la mejor amiga de tu ex-novia '''Elmer: '¿Quien se cree para distraernos con sus risas burlonas? 'Sanjay (levantando su brazo derecho): '''Alguien debe hacer algo al respecto con esa chica, y ese alguien debe ser... ''Cuando Sanjay voltea antes de terminar de hablar, ve un humo que formaba el cuerpo de Chester, el cual se desvanece, lo cual sorprende a los demás, mientras Sanjay queda indiferente. 'Sanjay: '''Obviamente ''Los 4 dirigen su mirada nuevamente a donde estaban viendo a Véronica, con miradas de satisfacción. En eso Cosmo y Wanda aparecen como los marcos de la ventana. 'Wanda: '¿Exactamente que esta tramando Chester? 'Cosmo: '''Seguro algo que le dará su lección a esa chica '''A.J. (alzando su brazo derecho): '¡Dale duro Chester!...y yo hablando de dureza Se cambia a Chester corriendo hasta Véronica, hasta detenerse al estar cerca de ella, para después gritar: 'Chester: '¡Oye! Véronica voltea a ver a Chester 'Véronica: '¿Que? Chester mira desafiadamente a Véronica 'Chester: '¿Crees que puedes pasar por la casa de mi mejor amigo para reirte burlonamente y distraernos de nuestros planes para la pijamada de hoy? 'Véronica: '''Ahhh, dejame pensar...sí '''Chester: '¡Pues haces mal!, ¿y sabes porque? 'Véronica: '¿Porque? 'Chester: '''Porque eres... ''Chester queda palido al ver a Véronica, mientras el ambiente se torna rosado al rededor de ella, mientras se oye un coro de angeles. Chester queda perplejo viendo a Véronica. 'Chester: '...eres... Chester queda con ojos de corazón 'Chester: '''Toda una hermosuuuuura... ''Véronica se sorprende, mientras Chester sacude la cabeza, haciendo que el ambiente rosado se destruya como un espejo, volviendo en sí. 'Chester: '¿Que te estaba diciendo? Véronica agarra a Chester de su camisa, enojadamente. 'Véronica: '¡Chester Malbate, ¿quieres que te diga algo?! 'Chester (pasando saliva de su boca): '¿Que? 'Véronica: '¡Nadie me había dicho...! Véronica queda perpleja unos segundos, para luego mirar románticamente a Chester 'Véronica: '...palabras tan lindas como esas Chester queda asombrado y sonrie tiernamente. En eso una limusina aparece y de ella se oye la voz de la mamá de Véronica. 'Mamá de Véronica (voz): '''Véronica, el almuerzo '''Véronica: '''Ah, sí, ya voy mamá ''Véronica deja caer a Chester al suelo, para después entrar a su limusina por la parte de atrás. Véronica saca su cabeza por la ventana, para después sacarle la lengua a Timmy y sus amigos, quienes desde la ventana de la sala, se enfadan (inclusive Cosmo y Wanda). Véronica regresa su cabeza a la limusina, cerrando la ventana, para finalmente irse de escena. Chester levanta su cabeza algo trastornado. 'Chester: '¿Que acaba de pasar? En eso la mano de Timmy agarra a Chester del brazo y lo tira de regreso a su casa, en la sala de estar, cayendo velozmente a esta misma, en el suelo. El abre los ojos y se asusta al ver a todos sus amigos rodeándolo. 'A.J.: '¿Que rayos fue eso? 'Elmer: '¿Porque le hablabas bien a la chica que te ha humillado en mas de una ocasión? 'Sanjay: '¿Porque le dijiste cosas lindas? 'Timmy: '''Y mas importante, ¿porque ella estaba agradecida por eso? ''Chester se levanta disgustado 'Chester: '¡¿Porque?!...bueno, quizá es porque...estoy enamorado. Timmy, A.J., Elmer y Sanjay se sorprenden en un fondo morado 'Timmy, A.J., Elmer y Sanjay: '¿¡QUE!? Cosmo y Wanda se sorprenden también aun como los marcos de la ventana. 'Cosmo y Wanda: '¿¡QUE!? Los padres de Timmy llegan a la sala, también sorprendidos 'Sr. y Sra. Turner: '¿¡QUE!? Chester se levanta y queda con ojos de corazón 'Chester: '''Así es, estoy enamorado ''Timmy, A.J., Elmer y Sanjay se acercan a Chester. 'Timmy, A.J., Elmer y Sanjay: '¡Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Los 4 se sorprenden y miran extrañado a Chester. 'Timmy: '¿Pero es de Véronica cierto? Chester queda perplejo, por lo que empuja a todos sus amigos, quitándolos de escena. 'Chester: '¡Claro que no!, ¿como creen que estaré enamorado de alguien mayor que yo? Los 4 se levantan 'Timmy: '''Bueno, yo lo vivi una vez, así que no hace daño que tu vivas lo mismo '''Chester: '''Pues no es así Timmy, no es Véronica de quien estoy enamorado ''A.J. acerca su mirada a Chester, asustándolo. 'A.J.: '¿Entonces de quien? Los 3 se juntan, lo que disgusta a Chester 'Chester: '''No lo sé ''Chester empuja a los cuatro nuevamente 'Chester: '''Es que...me he sentido muy solitario ultimamente, que a este punto no sabría quien podría ser mi verdadero amor, y quien no, lo cual es bastante complicado. ''Los Sr. y Sra. Turner se acercan a Chester 'Sr. Turner: '''Uhhh, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso Chester, verás, cuando mi esposa y yo nos enamoramos por primera vez, juramos siempre estar seguros de que estabamos echos el uno para el otro. '''Timmy: '¿Y nunca se apareció algún obstáculo en su vida hasta que nací? 'Sra. Turner: '''Oh ninguno, de echo el obstáculo fue cuando naciste ''Timmy queda extrañado, para que luego sus padres se echen a reír. 'Sr. y Sra. Turner: '''Jajajajajajajajajajajaja '''Sr. Turner: '''Oh Timmy, ni tu propio nacimiento fue un obstáculo, así que en caso de que Chester este indeciso en quien podría ser su verdadero amor, tiene que asegurarse de estar completamente seguro en quien lo será, o si no terminará siendo un pobre soltero sin amigos como su padre. ''Chester se sorprende 'Chester: '¡Mi padre no es nada de eso!, solo un beisbolista desempleado que probablemente encuentre nuevas oportunidades en el amor...aunque esas sean con sus propias mascotas. Se cambia al emporio de casas rodantes, donde esta Bucky siendo perseguido por unos tejones rabiosos. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¡Chicas, pero si yo las amo! Volviendo a la casa de los Turner. 'Sra. Turner: '''El punto es, Timmy, si tu amigo Chester esta indeciso de cual debería ser su verdadero amor, puede decidirse entre esa chica Véronica...o en un amor que lo compense. '''A.J.: '¿Pero que amor podría compensarlo?, en especial tratándose del chico mas solitario de la primaria Dimmsdale 'Elmer: '''Hey, creí que yo era el mas solitario '''Sanjay (indiferente): '''Has conseguido mas amigos ultimamente '''Elmer (emocionado): '¡Y es genial! 'Chester: '''Tu mamá tiene razón Timmy, debo decidir quien es mi verdadero amor, si Véronica o otra chica, ¿y saben por quien me pienso decidir? ''Los 6 lo miran detenidamente, al mismo tiempo que Cosmo y Wanda. Después de un suspenso de 5 segundos, Chester esta por hablar, hasta que se deprime al instante. 'Chester: '''Aun no lo sé ''Chester camina hacia la puerta de salida 'Timmy: '''Pero Chester, ¿y nuestra pijamada? '''Chester: '''Nah, dejala, creo que me excluiré de ella por primera...y única vez ''Chester abre la puerta y se va de la casa, cerrándola. A.J. sonrie malvadamente. 'A.J.: '''Genial, ¡mas espacio en el sofa para mi! ''A.J. salta al sofa en el que estaba sentado Chester 'Sr. Turner: '''Bueno Timmy, como este es un problema relacionado con el amor, lo que mejor puedes hacer como su mejor amigo y un niño de 13 años responsable es ayudarlo. '''Timmy: '''Ah, claro que lo haré papá, de echo... ''Timmy salta y se pone en el medio de la sala, con todos observándolo. 'Timmy: '''Lo ayudaré para que sea tan feliz en el amor como yo, no por algo mis experiencias anteriores me hicieron mas rudo y maduro actualmente, motivo por el que planearé... ''Timmy saca un papel y un pincel con pintura roja, en el que escribe rápidamente, para después mostrarselo a los 6. 'Timmy (diciendo lo que dice el papel): '¡La operación: Amor Malbate! Cosmo y Wanda miran esto aun como marcos de ventana. 'Wanda: '¿Amor Malbate?, ¿ese fue su mejor nombre de operación que se le ocurrió? 'Cosmo: '''Timmy siempre es malo pensando nombres de operación, el último que planéo se llamo "Operación Cosma", y se si dio resultado al 100%, jajaja. ''A.J. se acerca a Timmy 'A.J.: '''Eh Timmy, odio ser el de las malas noticias, pero tus planes para "ayudarnos a conquistar chicas" nunca han salido taaan bien. '''Timmy: '''Creeme A.J., si esta operación no hace que Chester consiga el amor verdadero antes de la medianoche, ninguno lo hará. ''Sanjay se pone entre medio de A.J. 'Sanjay: '¿Pero como sabremos quien es la mujer o chica ideal para alguien tan sucio y solitario como nuestro amigo Chester?, que dicho sea de paso es propenso a no creer en el buen amor. 'Timmy: '''No tendremos que preguntarle, si no averiguarlo en nuestras propias manos. ''Elmer se pone también entre medio de A.J. 'Elmer: '¿Y como es: que lo averiguaremos nuestras propias manos genio? 'A.J.: '''Yo soy el genio '''Timmy: '''Yo igual, y les diré como lo haremos ''Los 4 se juntan y empiezan a susurrar entre sí. Los padres de Timmy los observan, por lo que encogen los hombros y regresan a la cocina. Cosmo y Wanda también ven esto aun como marcos de ventana, por lo que también encogen los hombros y al alzar sus varitas y brillar, desaparecen de los marcos volviendo a la normalidad. Se cambia de escena al emporio de casas rodantes, con Chester llegando a dicho lugar, con una mirada perdida, mientras se oye música ranchera de fondo. Mientras Chester camina por el emporio, observa a varios de sus amigos campiranos corriendo por el, de manera enojada y locuaz, hasta que se detienen para ver jerbos o ratas canguros, los cuales abrazan afectuosamente, causando lastima en el chico. En eso su padre se acerca a el, con los tejones que lo perseguían en mano. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '''Oye Chester, ¿cuantos tejones crees que debería cazar para ver quien de ellos es mi futuro gran amor? '''Chester: '''No se papá, ¿porque cazarías tejones para encontrar el verdadero amor? ''Su padre se sorprende 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '''Tienes razón, ¿en que estaba pensando? ''El lanza los tejones de escena, cayendo en algo fuera de cámara. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¡Cazaré unas ratas canguro! Su padre corre de escena, mientras Chester se deprime nuevamente y camina hacia su remolque. Cuando entra a este mismo, encuentra todo desordenado y lleno de basura, con muchos ratones corriendo al rededor de esta misma. 'Chester: '''Ja, ratones solteros, y seguro sin nadie en quien poder enamorarse ''Los ratones siguen corriendo por la basura, hasta que chocan cabezas unos con otros, que hace que se miren tiernamiente, lo que deprime a Chester. 'Chester: '''Excepto los díficiles de diferenciar entre hembras y machos por su gran parecido ''Chester se va caminando directo a su habitación, hasta que oye otra risa burlona que lo alerta. 'Chester: '''Esa risa burlona de nuevo ''Chester corre a la ventana de su remolque y en ella ve a Véronica caminando fuera del emporio. Ella dirige su mirada a el, sacándole la lengua en señal de burla, para después hacerle otra risa burlona. Chester simplemente queda con ojos de corazón al verla. 'Chester: '''Yo también te sacaré la lengua en señal de burla ''Chester le saca la lengua a Véronica en señal de burla, lo que la sorprende y enfada. 'Véronica: '''Ah...(se cruza de brazos)...¿así que crees que puedes usar mis mismas tácticas con tal de que te agrade?, ¡ja!, sigue soñando Malbate...aunque eso si estuvo bien planeado. ''Véronica se va del emporio, mientras Chester la observa, para después deprimirse nuevamente. En eso su padre se acerca lentamente a el sin que se de cuenta. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¿Estás enamorado verdad hijo? Chester salta de asombro y grita: 'Chester: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Chester cae al suelo estrepitosamente, hasta que se levanta enojado. 'Chester: '¡Papá, no hagas eso!, me recuerdas a alguien 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '''Ese alguien debe ser tu primo Freddy Malbate, que por cierto, vino de visita... ''Mientras Bucky habla, extiende sus manos hasta un punto determinado fuera de cámara, para después tirar de el y mostrar a Freddy Malbate (en animación 2D y no en Lego), quien saluda a Chester, sorprendiéndolo. 'Chester: '¿¡Freddy!? Freddy se acerca a su primo 'Freddy: '''Escuche que mi primo favorito esta tan solitario en el amor, que quiere conseguir uno inmediatamente '''Chester (nervioso): '''Bueno...algo así ''Bucky se acerca a su hijo, asustándolo. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¿¡Y quien es el animal afortunado!? 'Chester: '''Bueno, digamos que mas que un animal...es una chica ''Freddy y Bucky se sorprenden y se agarran de sus cabezas. 'Freddy y Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¿¡Una chica!? Bucky agarra a su hijo de la camisa 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¡Chester!, en todos mis años en el amor y en la soltería, nunca...nunca...¡NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA!... Chester se asusta con los gritos de su padre, hasta que el vuelve en sí. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '...me enamorado de una chica, excepto tu madre, pero esa ya es otra historia 'Chester: '¿Pero que tiene que este enamorado de una chica que podría ser mi verdadero amor? 'Freddy: '''Uhhh, tiene mucho de malo ''Bucky deja caer a su hijo al suelo, para que luego sea Freddy quien lo agarre de la camisa. 'Freddy: '¡No sabrás que decirle, le romperás el corazón, todos te odiarán y nadie te querrá volver a hablar! 'Chester: '''Mmm, verso sin esfuerzo, me podría servir ''Bucky interviene separando a ambos primos 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¡No, ningún verso sin esfuerzo es util para atraer a una chica!, yo lo use para tu madre una vez y desde entonces prometió que estaría conmigo si ya no volvía a hacer versos sin esfuerzo...hasta tu nacimiento claro. Chester queda extrañado 'Freddy: '¡El punto es que estar enamorado podría ser un peligro para tí Chester!, miranos a nosotros y di que mentimos. Los dos miran a Chester sonriente (Bucky lo hace con sus ojos). Chester se cruza de brazos y mira desconfiadamente a los dos. 'Chester: '''Mienten, es solo que ustedes no comprenden lo que es el amor ''Bucky se acerca a su hijo nuevamente 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '¿Quien te crees para hablarnos así eh?, la verdad es que nosotros sabemos mucho del amor, el problema esta en que tu no sepas quien podría ser tu amor. Chester se sorprende, por lo que mira a su padre, quien se averguenza. 'Sr. Malbate (Bucky): '''Perdón por eso '''Chester: '''Papá, tienes razón, encontraré el verdadero amor en la ciudad, para así dejar de ser un chico solitario y demostrarle también a mis amigos que puedo tener pareja. '''Freddy: '¿Y como se supone que conseguirás el amor?, ¿viendo a chicas pasar cada 10 segundos desde tu casa rodante? 'Chester: '''No exactamente ''Chester sale de su casa por la puerta, en pose decidida, para después señalar "coolmente" a un campirano. 'Chester: '''Música amigo campirano ''El campirano saca una guitarra 'Campirano: '''Y además con mucho gusto mi querubín ''El campirano truena los dedos, para después empezar a tocar con la guitarra una melodía vaquera (la misma que salio en la carta de título de El Cumpleaños de Chester). Chester empieza a correr por el emporio, mientras se observa a los campiranos hablando entre sí y haciendo locuras. 'Chester (cantando): '¡Tengo una chica a la que le quiero hablar! ¡Pero no se si es ella o alguien mas! ¡Y por eso de este emporio saldreeeee!... Los campiranos lo observan, para que después Chester levanta su pierna para correr velozmente. 'Chester (cantando): '¡Para saber quien es ella y obtener un porque...! Chester sale del emporio, mientras los campiranos hacen sus locuras. Entonces empieza a correr por las calles de la ciudad. 'Chester (cantando): '¡...de porque me gusta alguien y si es amable! ¡Y si se rie de mis bromas vaqueras de Chincinati! ¡O si le gustan los superhéroeeees...! La gente que pasaba por Chester mientras el corría y cantaba se lo queda viendo extrañado, para que luego el levante su pierna para correr nuevamente de manera veloz. 'Chester (cantando): '¡...que tal vez le gusten y sepan que hacer! Chester sigue corriendo por las calles. En eso el ambiente se torna rosado nuevamente, para mostrar a Chester saltando en corazones. 'Chester (cantando): '¡Solitario siempre he sido! ¡Y eso no es divertido! ¡Quiero encontrar...! ¡Un amor que me entienda ya! ¿Pero como encontrar? ¿Esa media naranja? ¡Si solo soy...! ¡Un chico penoso! ¡Que intenta encontrar el amor! Chester sigue saltando por los corazones mientras canta, hasta que al ya no haber mas cae en un vacio rosado, en el que empiezan a aparecer fotos y caras de Véronica, lo que cambia la melodía de la canción. 'Chester (cantando): '¡Ohhhh! ¡Al pensar...! Que tu... Puedes ser mi amor... Chester se deprime 'Chester (cantando): '''Pero como... Me odias tanto Tal vez no haya quimica entre los dooooos... ''Mientras Chester canta esa última línea, entra por otro hoyo rosa que lo transporta de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que el se sorprenda y corra hasta la pista, parándose en el centro de ella y arrodillandose, volviendo a la melodía original. 'Chester (cantando): '¡Necesito...! ¡Encontrar...! ¡El...! ¡AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Mientras Chester alza los brazos arrodillado y canta sa última estrofa, la cámara se aleja de la ciudad, pasando las nubes, el cielo, el Sol y finalmente salirse del planeta tierra, terminando la canción. Se cambia de escena a Chester caminando tristemente por la ciudad, hasta que Cosmo aparece convertido en mariposa. 'Cosmo: '''Pobre y solitario Chester ''Chester se asusta al ver a Cosmo, para después señalarle 'Chester: '¿¡A quien llamas pobre y solitario!? 'Cosmo: '''No lo sé, tal vez a alguien que podría ser de clase baja y estar solo en casa ''Chester se sorprende 'Cosmo: '''Pero no en definitiva alguien "pobre" y solitario en el amor '''Chester (de brazos cruzados): '''Pues no soy pobre ni solitario en el amor '''Cosmo: '¿Seguro?, porque A.J. dio una larga lista de cosas que has echo que por ende también te han echo ser solitario con las chicas. Mientras Cosmo habla, saca una libreta y empieza a escribir en ella, lo que sorprende nuevamente a Chester, haciendo que se enfade y gruña. 'Chester: '¡Grrrrr, A.J.! Cosmo alza su varita y al brillar, A.J. aparece teletransportado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de confianza. 'A.J.: '¿Me mandaste a llamar? 'Chester (señalandolo): '¿Porque le dices a Cosmo de que soy pobre y solitario en el amor? 'A.J.: '''Ah, ¿porque en efecto lo eres?, solo relajate amigo, a todos les ha pasado, y si quieres encontrar el amor verdadero, recuerda siempre estar alerta. '''Chester: '''Ja, el científico hablando de amor, ¿tu has tenido alguna chica? '''A.J.: '''Me ofendes mi estiamo amigo, para tu información le pedí a mi clon que hiciera un clon robótico mio, que fuera de echo mi versión femenina, para no ser tan solo en la ciencia. ''Cosmo y Chester al saber eso, se echan a reir. 'Cosmo y Chester: '''Jajajajajajajajajajaja '''A.J.: '¿¡Que!? En eso el clon de A.J. aparece en pose de soldado. 'Clon de A.J.: '''A.J. original, su clon robótico y femenino esta listo '''A.J.: '''Gracias estimado clon, y eso demostrará que tengo mas suerte en el amor que el pobre Malbate ''Chester se enfada y gruñe nuevamente, mientras un clon robótico de A.J. en versión femenina y robot aparece presentándose ante A.J. 'Robot femenino de A.J.: '''Soy el clon robot femenino de A.J., y estaré aquí para amarlo y quererlo...por siempre. '''A.J.: '''Ohhh sí ''A.J. y su clon se dan un dame 5. A.J. voltea para ver a Chester 'A.J.: '''Pero ya hablando en serio, tal vez este robot femenino te enseñe a no ser taaaan solitario en el amor, siempre y cuando sepas tratarlo con el debido respeto que merece, y con eso me refiero al amor, no al robot. '''Chester (sarcasmo): '''Grandioso '''Clon de A.J.: '''Solo sigue el plan amigo ''A.J., su clon, y el robot femenino se van corriendo de escena, dejando a Chester y Cosmo. 'Chester: '¿A que se refiere el clon con "plan"? 'Cosmo: '''Uh, estás por averiguarlo, por lo pronto, siguelos... ''Mientras Cosmo habla, vuela hasta Chester y se aferra a su hombro izquierdo. 'Cosmo: '...tienes mucho que aprender sobre el amor. Cosmo empuja a Chester de escena, mientras le habla, dejándolo extrañado. Se pasa directo a un montaje, donde de fondo se oye la canción de Chester. En dicho montaje vemos a: '' ''Timmy en un cafe, en compañía de Tootie, tomando un raspado juntos, cosa que Chester ve desde otra mesa, extrañado, pero observador. '' ''Luego se ve a A.J. paseando con su robot femenino por las calles de la ciudad, al punto de hacer unas carreras (con el robot provocando algunos daños), lo que también observa Chester de forma curiosa. '' ''Luego se ve a Elmer sentando en la banca de un parque, para después sacar una flor avergonzado. En eso se ve a una chica pasar por el parque, con Elmer mostrándole la flor que trae consigo, lo cual la enamora, haciendo que lo tome de la mano, haciendolo sonreir. Chester ve esto desde un arbusto, sorprendido. Ahora se ve a Sanjay caminando por la calle, hasta llegar a la pista, donde se encuentra otra chica paseando también por ahí. Sanjay voltea a ver y se sorprende cuando ve como un auto se acerca a toda velocidad. El corre a la chica y la lanza fuera de la pista, permitiendo que el auto siga su curso. La chica le sonrie a Sanjay, quien se averguenza. Chester ve esto desde un poste de luz, curioso y asombrado. Finalmente, se ve a Cosmo frente a Wanda en la habitación de Timmy, para después sacar un trapeador y empezar a limpiar el piso de la misma velozmente, lo cual sorprende a Wanda. Una vez termina su labor, hace una reverencia, lo cual alegra a Wanda, quien lo besa en la mejilla. Chester ve esto debajo de la cama y se muestra sonriente. Una vez terminado el montaje, pasamos nuevamente al parque, donde se encuentra Chester sentado en una banca, con una hoja en mano, con Timmy, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay y Cosmo (convertido en gato) observándolo. 'Timmy: '''Y dime, ¿ya aprendiste algo del amor? '''Chester: '''Sí, el amor es empalagoso, puede ser competitivo, a veces sorpresivo, raramente cliché y sobre todo, romántico para cualquier pareja. '''Timmy: '''Exacto, ahora que sabes cuales son las reglas bases del amor, ¿estás listo para ponerlas a prueba en Véronica? '''Chester: '''Claro que... ''Chester se sorprende 'Chester: '...¿¡Véronica!? 'Cosmo: '''Vamos Chester, sabemos que es ella tu verdadero amor '''Chester: '''Claro que no, si lo fuera, ya estaría practicando esas tácticas ahora con ella '''A.J.: '''Bueno, si tanto lo crees así, ¿como es que cuando te preguntamos si querías conseguir una chica después de cada lección te negaste rotundamente? '''Chester (nervioso): '''Bueno...porque...porque... '''Sanjay: '''Pfff, ya solo admitelo Chester, estas enamorado de Véronica '''Elmer: '''Y si lo niegas peor va a seeeer '''Chester: '¡Pues puedo asegurarles de que no estoy enamorado de Véronica!, y que ella misma este aquí para decirselo en su cara. 'Véronica (voz): '''Hola Chester ''Chester se sorprende, por lo que voltea a ver a Véronica, quien estaba a su costado, mirándolo con una mirada indiferente. Chester se asusta. 'Chester: '¡Ahhh, Véronica! 'Timmy, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay y Cosmo: '¡Ahhh, escondite! Los 5 se ocultan en un arbusto. Chester se muestra nervioso ante la presencia de Véronica. 'Chester: '¿Que haces aquí?, ¿porque apareces en los momentos mas inoportunos? 'Véronica: '''Ja, la que debería hacerte esas preguntas soy yo, no puedo creer que ya van tres veces que nos vemos las caras, y con lo mucho que detesto la tuya. '''Chester: '''Pues fijate que a mi no me agrada para nada mirar tu cara, es tan... '''Véronica: '¿Tan que? Los 5 sacan sus cabezas del arbusto 'Chester: '...linda Véronica se sorprende, y se enfada mas. 'Véronica: '''Oh claro, mas insinuaciones de que soy linda, para tu información, mia y no de Trixie, soy la menos bonita de la escuela Dimmsdale. '''Chester: '''Ja, eres literalmente mas linda que yo, y eso que he vivido entre la basura '''Véronica: '¡Exacto!, entre la basura, ¿y sabes que te hace eso?... Véronica se tapa la boca asustada 'Chester: '¿Que me hace? Los 5 observan esto desde el arbusto 'Cosmo: '¿Que esta pasando? Véronica se destapa la boca y dice: 'Véronica: '...alguien genial Chester se sorprende, mientras Elmer silba desde el arbusto, lo que hace que Sanjay le tape la boca. 'Chester: '¿Crees que soy genial viviendo entre la basura? 'Véronica: '¡Pues sí!, pero no tan genial como para vivir en una mansión de 10 pisos 'Chester: '¡Pues para tu información, yo trabajo bastante duro para tener un buen futuro viviendo...! Chester queda algo avergonzado 'Véronica: '¿En donde? Chester se sonroja 'Chester: '''En una mansión mas lujosa que la tuya ''Véronica se sorprende, por lo que sonrie tiernamente. Timmy y los demás lo observan desde el arbusto. 'Timmy: '''Bien, parece que ya se estan conectando, pero si queremos que se conecten mas, tendremos que llevarlos a un lugar donde sepan que estan unidos el uno para el otro...y así Chester ya no este tan indeciso. '''A.J.: '¿Pero que lugar podría hacer que estuviesen mas juntos...? 'Elmer: '¿...y mas unidos...? 'Sanjay: '¿...y dandose cuenta de que estan unidos el uno para el otro? 'Cosmo: '''Ehhh, ejem ejem ''Los 3 miran a Cosmo, lo que hace que sonrian. 'A.J., Elmer y Sanjay: '''Ohhh claro ''Timmy levanta su brazo derecho en un fondo rosa. 'Timmy: '''Deseo que Chester y Véronica esten en un lugar donde puedan conectarse mejor como la gran pareja que son y llegaran a ser. ''Cosmo alza su varita y al brillar, un POOF rosa aparece, en el que esta escrito un texto morado que dice: '''LUGAR DE ENAMORAMIENTO POOF! El POOF se desvanece y se pasa a Chester y Véronica en un extraño lugar con tonos rosados, lo cual los sorprende. Chester: '¿Donde estamos? '''Véronica: '''No lo se, pero por los tonos rosados que tiene no parece ser un lugar "agradable". '''Chester: '''Estoy de acuerdo ''En eso una flor aparece en la mano de Chester, lo cual sorprende a Véronica. 'Chester: '¿Ah? 'Véronica: '''Ja, buen intento, pero necesitarás mas que una flor para captar mi atención romántica ''En eso se oye un temblor que asusta a los dos 'Chester: '¿Como una carrera? 'Véronica: '¿Carrera?, ¡haré carreras contigo en cuanto sepa que es lo que nos persigue! En eso los dos voltean para ver que es un corazón gigante que iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, lo cual los asusta. 'Chester: '''Es un corazón gigante rodante que va directo a nosotros, ¿ahora si podemos hacer carreras? '''Véronica: '''Sí...¡pero carreras por nuestras vidas! ''Chester y Véronica se toman de la mano y corren despavoridos del corazón que los persigue en el lugar con tonos rosados. Se oye música de acción mientras el corazón los persigue. 'Véronica (mientras corre): '''Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ¿¡que clase de lugar es este!? '''Chester: '''No tengo ni la menor idea, pero si queremos sobrevivir de el, lo mejor será permanecer juntos '''Véronica: '¡Solo si me das algo mejor que una flor insignificante! En eso la flor se convierte en una malteada con pajillaa, que sorprende y alegra a Chester. Entonces el le muestra la malteada a Véronica. 'Chester: '¿Como una malteada con pajilla? 'Véronica: '''Eh, claro, siempre y cuando sepa bien ''Véronica se toma la malteada desde la pajilla, lo que directamente la emociona y hace sonreir. 'Véronica: '¡Deeeeeelicioooosaaaa!... Véronica entonces se sorprende y mira decidida a Chester 'Véronica: '''Ahora que esa malteada me repuso, ¡el primero que escape del corazón gigante es huevo podrido! ''Véronica corre rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Chester. 'Chester: '''Wooow...extraño, pero...wow ''Chester sigue corriendo del corazón gigante. El logra alcanzar a Véronica. 'Chester: '¡Oye!...¿te terminaste tan rápido la malteada? 'Véronica: '''Cuando te gusta algo, no puedes dejar de saborearlo hasta terminarlo '''Chester: '¡Genial!, pero lo que realmente quiero decirte es...¿aun te apatece una flor? 'Véronica: '''Bueno, siempre y cuando no sea una fea y que no vaya a mi personalidad '''Chester: '''Pues en ese caso, sigueme ''Chester y Véronica siguen corriendo del corazón gigante que sigue rodando hacia ellos. Entonces se ve como llegan a un campo de flores en tonos rosados, lo cual los sorprende. 'Véronica: '¿Como sabías que estariamos aquí? 'Chester: '''Nunca me daría cuenta que sería aquí donde iriamos, así que no lo sé ''Véronica agarra a Chester al sorprenderse felizmente 'Véronica: '¡Chester, agarra esa flor! Chester ve detenidamente una flor azul, la cual lo hace dudar. 'Chester: '¿Segura de eso? 'Véronica: '''No hay flor que no caracterize mi personalidad mas que una azul oscuro '''Chester: '''Si tu lo dices ''Chester extiende su brazo para agarrar esa flor del campo, haciendolo de un solo tiron de esta misma, para después darsela a Véronica. 'Véronica: '''Ahora si puedo decir que me gustan las flores ''Chester sonrie gustosamente. Ellos siguen escapando del corazón gigante hasta que se detienen al ver que ya no hay ningún camino. 'Chester: '¡Ahhhh, fin del camino! 'Véronica: '¡Tenía que ser!, y aun me pregunto: ¿¡como rayos llegamos hasta aquí!? Chester ve al corazón gigante rodar hasta Véronica, lo cual lo asusta. 'Chester: '¡Véronica, cuidado! Chester empuja a Véronica, quitándola del camino, permitiendo que el corazón pase, para finalmente caer al vacio de ese lugar. Los dos se levantan y ven esto. 'Véronica: '''Wow, gracias Chester '''Chester: '''De nada, ¿pero ahora como salimos de aquí? ''En eso unos corazones sucios y malolientes aparecen formando un camino, lo cual sorprende a Chester y Véronica. 'Chester: '¡Genial! 'Véronica: '''Eww, no, ¿saltaremos por corazones con olor y apariencia fetida para salir de aquí? '''Chester: '''Bueno, limpiaré algunos para darte camino ''Chester saca un artículo de limpieza, lo que sorprende a Véronica, haciendo que lo mire felizmente. 'Véronica: '¿Aceptando la asquerosidad y la glamurosidad eh? 'Chester: '''Solo si tu haces lo mismo '''Véronica: '''Hecho ''Mientras Véronica habla, extiende su mano a Chester, quien le sonrie, por lo que ambos estrechan sus manos, y las tienen unidas. Entonces ambos decididos, saltan a los corazones fetidos y asquerosos, con Chester con el artículo de limpieza, limpiando algunos de estos mismos, mientras Véronica también lo hace. Mientras lo hacen, se oye de fondo nuevamente la canción de Chester. En eso Chester se resbala de uno de los corazones. 'Chester: '¡Ahhhhhhhh! Chester cae al vacio, hasta que Véronica lo atrapa del brazo, estando en un corazón fetido y sucio. 'Chester: '¡Véronica! 'Véronica: '''No me agradezcas '''Chester: '''Pero no lo entiendo, estás en un corazón fetido y con suciedad, ¿no te molesta eso? '''Véronica: '''Yo lo dije, hay que aceptar la glamurosidad...como la asquerosidad ''Chester sonrie al oir eso, por lo que Véronica lo ayuda a subir, así que ambos siguen saltando en los corazones, con Chester limpiando algunos, para finalmente llegar al otro lado del lugar, limpiamente, alzando los brazos. 'Chester y Véronica: '¡Lo logramos! En eso una puerta se abre, dejando un brillo rosado en su resplendor, lo que sorprende a Chester y Véronica. En eso ambos caminan hasta esa misma. Una vez ahí, encuentran un corazón pequeño posicionado en el centro del lugar. 'Chester: '¿Y eso que es? 'Véronica (poniendo sus manos en la cintura): '''Pues sea lo que sea, debe ser algo que nos saque de aquí ''En eso un papel rosa aparece y Chester lo agarra y lo lee. 'Chester (leyendo): '''Para salir de aquí, infla ese corazón y demuestra que eres feliz '''Véronica: '¡Ahhh!, Chester, ya lo entiendo todo 'Chester: '¿Que entiendes? 'Véronica: '¿No te das cuenta?, este lugar esta repleto de cosas básicas del amor: que es empalagoso, sorpresivo, competitivo, cliché y romántico para cualquier clase de pareja. 'Chester: '''Y todo lo que vivimos representaba cada una de esas cosas básicas del amor, que yo estuve estudiando en este día...y que puse en práctica...contigo. ''Chester y Véronica se miran entre sí avergonzados, para luego sonrojarse. 'Véronica: '''Oye... '''Chester: '¿Sí? 'Véronica: '''Infla ese corazón ya '''Chester: '''Ah, claro ''Chester corre al pequeño corazón, que tenía un inflador conectado. Chester empieza a inflar el corazón con este mismo, haciendolo crecer de tamaño cada vez mas, lo que lo hace sonreir felizmente, al igual que Véronica. Una vez el corazón esta gigante e inflado, este se infla por si solo, lo cual hace retroceder a Chester y ponerse junto a Véronica. 'Chester: '''Aquí viene '''Véronica: '''Tu lo has dicho ''Chester y Véronica se toman de la mano, mientras el corazón finalmente estalla, dejandola pantalla en negro. Entonces volvemos al parque, donde aparecen Chester y Véronica, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Ambos se levantan y se sorprenden. 'Véronica: '¡Volvimos! 'Chester: '¡Sí! Chester y Véronica se levantan 'Véronica: '''Bueno, te agredecería por malograr mi día, pero en realidad también por ser muy bueno bajo presión en ese extraño lugar. '''Chester: '''Lo mismo digo '''Véronica: '''Ahhh... ''Véronica se rasca la cabeza avergonzada 'Véronica: '''Oye, las cosas no serán nada raras entre nosotros desde ahora ¿no? '''Chester (se rasca la cabeza también avergonzado): '''Bueno, creo que sí, es decir... ''Chester mira a Véronica mas avergonzado 'Chester: '...tu estabas enamorada de mi en secreto, y supongo que no podías decirlo porque, ya sabes, eres la chica mas ruda de la escuela y la mas... Mientras Chester habla, Véronica se sorprende al oirlo, lo que hace que lo detenga. 'Véronica: '¡Alto alto alto!, ¿de verdad piensas que soy la mas ruda de la escuela? 'Chester: '''Ehhh...¿sí? ''Véronica le sonrie confiadamente 'Véronica: '''Pues yo siempre creí que eras el mas sucio...como el mas desunido...y el mas solitario...y el mas... ''Véronica mira a Chester avergonzada y preocupada 'Chester: '¿Sin novia? 'Véronica: '''Sí, eso, y...¿sería raro que una chica de 17 años este interesada en un niño de 12? '''Chester: '''Bueno, ¿sería raro para tí eso? '''Véronica: '''La verdad...no...¿y para tí? '''Chester: '''Taaaampoco ''Véronica sonrie, por lo que agarra a Chester, quien queda palido. 'Chester (pensando): '''Aquí viene aquí viene aquí viene aquí viene ''Véronica besa a Chester en la boca, lo cual lo deja con los ojos pequeños, para finalmente soltarlo, haciendo que caiga al suelo mareado. Chester levanta su cabeza embobado. 'Chester: '''Ahora ya no le tengo alergía a las chicas ''Chester cae desmayado, mientras Véronica lo observa. Ella ve que tenía los labios un poco sucios, pero se los limpia con un pañuelo, para después irse caminando felizmente. En eso Timmy, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay y Cosmo (aun en su forma gato) llegan y se acercan a Chester, encontrándose en un estado deplorable. El se levanta al verlos así. 'Chester: '¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? 'Timmy: '''Airsch, a Tootie no le gusto la malteada que le ordene, dijo que estaba muy pasada '''A.J.: '''Mi robot femenino se harto de hacer carreras conmigo que me humillo frente a toda la ciudad '''Elmer: '''La flor que le di a la chica que conocí era una de la que era alérgica '''Sanjay: '''La persona que estuvo por atropellar a la chica que conocí era su padre, y resulta de que ambos eran personas muy extremas. '''Cosmo: '''Y a Wanda no le gusto que dejará sucia la cocina, especialmente porque los artículos de limpieza se habían terminado. '''Timmy: '''Lo que demuestra que no debes seguir todas esas reglas que te enseñamos '''Chester: '¿Hablan en serio?, ¡me fue genial con Véronica! Los 5 se sorprenden 'Timmy, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay y Cosmo: '¿¡QUE!? 'Chester: '''Y se que Cosmo tuvo mucho que ver con el lugar en el que estuvimos Véronica y yo, todas las reglas básicas que me enseñaron valieron para que finalmente me diera el sí. '''Cosmo: '¡Que locura!, y eso prueba que por una vez en la vida, tengo razón en algo 'A.J. (sarcasmo): '''Uh sí, todos amamos a Cosmo '''Chester: '''Bueno, si me disculpan, debo ir a mi casa remolque para escribir una carta de amor, al saber quien fue mi verdadero todo este tiempo...y además acordar con la pijamada de esta noche. ''Chester se va corriendo del parque felizmente 'Timmy: '''Bueno, operación concluida exitosamente '''Elmer: '''Y eso nos enseña que si alguien sigue reglas básicas del amor, Chester sabe hacerlo de una increíble manera. '''Sanjay: '''Por otro lado, tres de nosotros seguimos solteros '''A.J.: '''Descuiden, les aseguro que los ayudaré a conseguir el verdadero amor con ayuda de... '''Timmy, Cosmo, Elmer y Sanjay: '¡Aburrido! A.J. queda con cara indiferente. Se cambia a alguien viendo algo desde unos minoculares, que es Chester corriendo felizmente hasta la salida del parque. 'Trixie (voz): '''Bueno, ¿quien lo diría? ''Se pasa a Trixie trepada en un árbol viendo esto desde sus minoculares. 'Trixie: '''Mi mejor amiga sale con el mejor amigo de mi ex-amor, y justo cuando creí que el amor no podía dar mas pasos o giros sorpresivos, pero habrá que ver como reaccionan Tad y Chad cuando se enteren, por lo pronto, la unión entre ricos y pobres se hace mas grande. ''La rama en la que esta trepada Trixie, se rompe, haciendo que ella caiga del árbol, hasta un arbusto. 'Trixie (voz): '''Por eso nunca trepo arboles ''Se cambia a Véronica bailando felizmente por las calles de la ciudad, mientras la gente la observa extrañadamente. Se cambia a Chester llegando a su remolque, sentandose en su sofa y poniéndose a escribir una carta en el mismo. Bucky y Freddy lo ven extrañados, pero encogen los hombros y se van de escena. La cámara hace enfoque a la ciudad desde lejos, mientras se inclina para finalmente mostrar el sol, el cual adquiere una forma de corazón. A medida que todo eso se mostraba, se ohía de fondo la canción de Chester una vez más. El círculo cierra la pantalla dejándola en negro, en la que aparece Cupido. 'Cupido: '''Sí claro, recibiendo ayuda de Cosmo y Wanda para encontrar el verdadero amor, ¿porque no me recluto a mi?, ni que fallará tanto en mis flechas. ''Mientras Cupido habla, saca una flecha y arco, poniéndola en posición, hasta lanzarla del mismo, cayendo en algo fuera de escena que lo sorprende. 'Cupido: '''Ayyy, aun te extraño Jorgen ''Finalmente se muestra la carta de título del episodio, con la palabra FIN en el medio. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Chester *Véronica (semi-antagonista hasta el final) *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *A.J. *Elmer *Sanjay Secundarios *Wanda *Sr. Turner *Sra. Turner *Bucky Malbate *Freddy Malbate Menores *Clon de A.J. *Robot femenino de A.J. *Habitantes de Dimmsdale *Campiranos *Trixie Tang *Cupido (aparición al final) *Mamá de Véronica (debut) (solo voz) *Tootie (cameo) *Chica #1 (cameo) *Chica #2 (cameo) *Mama Cosma (mencionada) *Jorgen Von Strangle (mencionado) *Tad (mencionado) *Chad (mencionado) Trivia *Este es el quinto episodio de la quinta temporada de la serie. *Unas escenas del episodio se mostraron en un avance extendido de la quinta temporada en '''Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. *Véronica reaparece en este episodio, después de su última aparición en Terapia de Animo Mágica. *Este es el último episodio del "#FairyBoom5". *En este episodio se hizo mucho enfoque en la relación romántica entre Chester y Véronica, la cual se había insinuado con anterioridad en Mas vale otro malo conocido de la tercera temporada y en Regreso a Clases con el Lunático y Persecución Deliciosa de la cuarta temporada, siendo en este episodio donde finalmente se hace canon. *Este es el primer papel importante de Chester desde Terapia de Animo Mágica. *Este es el primer episodio donde Véronica aparece, pero sin Tad y Chad. *Aidapeviva confirmó que en este episodio también hubo una canción. De esta manera, los primeros cinco episodios de la temporada han contado con una o mas canciones. *En este episodio, Timmy y sus amigos tienen una pijamada de chicos. *Véronica tiene una actitud similar a la que tenía en las primeras temporadas de la original, al mostrar ser grosera con Timmy y sus amigos, lo que los disgusta. *Este episodio comparte similitudes con Vecino insoportable: **Ambos episodios son el número 5 de su respectiva temporada. **Ambos episodios están centrados en el romance entre dos personajes (Chester y Véronica). **Ambos episodios muestran a los personajes ayudando (ya sea indirecta o directamente) al protagonista para que su pareja sea oficial. **Trixie aparece al final de ambos episodios, estando al pendiente de lo ocurrido. **Las parejas formadas en los episodios se dan su respectivo beso. *A.J. muestra una vez más su lado nerd al querer proponer cosas "aburridas" en la pijamada de Timmy. *En este episodio, vuelven a aparecer ciertos personajes que no aparecían con anterioridad desde su debut, los cuales son: **La mamá de Véronica, que debuto en "Internet asombrosa" de la serie original, escuchándose igualmente solo su voz y diciendo una frase similar a la de aquel episodio. **Freddy Malbate, que debuto en Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000, siendo ya un personaje canon en la serie desde este episodio. **El Clon de A.J., que debuto en Amenaza Científica, Primera Parte, y que todavía sigue viviendo con el original y al parecer, ha aprendido a ser mas servicial. *Según da a entender el episodio, el amor es: **Empalagoso (Timmy y Tootie comparten una malteada) **Competitivo (A.J. compite con su robot femenino por toda la ciudad) **Sorpresivo (Elmer le da flores a una chica en el parque) **Cliché (Sanjay salva a una chica de ser atropellada) **Romántico (Cosmo limpia la habitación de Timmy para ser servicial a Wanda) *Cupido expresa desagrado por el echo de que no lo llamaran a el para que el pudiese conectar a Chester y Véronica. *El Sr. Malbate (Bucky) muestra ser zoofilico al querer tener unos jerbos o ratas canguro como novias. *Reaparecen las ratas canguros del episodio "¿Quien es tu papá?" de la serie original. *Una vez Chester recibe el beso de Véronica, el dice que ya no le dan alergia las chicas, haciendo referencia al episodio "Sin emociones" cuando salía con Trixie y mostraba esto. *Con este episodio, Chester y Véronica finalmente se vuelven pareja de forma permanente, siendo el primero en conquistar exitosamente a uno de los chicos populares. Referencias culturales *Nuevamente, hay una referencia a The Loud House cuando Chester asustado por su padre de la misma manera que Lucy Loud lo hace. *La escena de Chester y Véronica corriendo del corazón gigante que los perseguía, puede hacer referencia a la escena de la persecución de la piedra rodante de la película "Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida" de 1981. Chistes recurrentes *Timmy y sus amigos planeando como divertirse en su pijamada de hoy. *Véronica haciendo risas burlonas para llamar la atención de Timmy y compañía. *Chester negando que es solitario en el amor. *Chester estando indeciso de quien es su verdadero amor. *Timmy y sus amigos enseñándole a Chester como es el amor. *Timmy y sus amigos tachando de "Aburrido" las acciones de A.J.. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Quinta Temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000